borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Knoxx
is the titular character of the third downloadable content pack, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. He is also used as a marketing tool outside of Borderlands where the character is played as a personality on Twitter. Background General Alphonso Knoxx is the "First General of the Crimson Lance, Son of Guillermo Delphino Knoxx III.""Alphonso" son of Guillermo Delphino Knoxx III (twitter.com) He spent majority of his early life as a soldier of the Crimson Lance. Descended from a family of equally honorable and grumpy soldiers, Knoxx yearned for a life of meaningful (or at least, really fun) combat and a noble death. His commanding officer Admiral Mikey is apparently age 5 due to the promotion system described as "goddamn nepotism", and this only serves to raise Knoxx's ire even further when childish messages from the Admiral arrive on Pandora. He hates Lance Command and ultimately seeks to leave the Crimson Lance after his mission on Pandora. Upon discovery of the Crimson Lance's promotion system, Knoxx lost what little hope he had left in legitimizing the Atlas Corporation's military branch. Involvement When he is finally encountered in person, General Knoxx is about to kill himself with several automated laser turrets and a rather comically-large bomb. Just before he is able to push the button, he notices the Vault hunters and comments, "Now that's just inappropriate timing. I was hoping to be dead already by the time you got here." He calls off the suicide setup before making a deal with the adventurers, allowing them to pass if he is defeated in combat. He also suggests that they blow up the entire planet altogether, though that seems unlikely to happen. General Knoxx's hopes for release from the stresses of life however are soon dashed when he makes an unexpected return in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution as General Knoxx-Trap. Strategy General Knoxx fights in his own special Devastator with dual energy cannons mounted on the arms. These Eridian-based weapons are able to track moving targets and can be quite damaging if they connect. They are shock-based attacks than can be resisted effectively with Cationic shields or appropriate Class MODs. Knoxx's Devastator armour also has a leap attack capability, where he flies into the air with his armor's jetpack and then slams into the ground. It does significant damage, although the attack is easily spotted and can be avoided by leaping away just before the impact. When the fight starts, Knoxx will fight alone, but after he loses about 30% or 40% health, he summons two Devastators, then several Lance Combat Medics, and a Badass Devastator when he has 10% or 20% health left. The most important part of this fight is to kill the medics promptly as their Lance Aid Station Scorpios can quickly heal General Knoxx back to full health with their powerful percentage-based healing effect. If using a corrosive weapon, you can also destroy the Aid Station Scorpio itself, then kill the medic. These waves of enemies will still appear even if General Knoxx is killed quickly, so do not count on his death ending the fight. Note: Failing to kill General Knoxx in a short period of time will result in him sending out more waves of Devastators and medics. This may make defeating him incredibly difficult should you not be able to kill him fast enough as the medics will likely heal him to full health yet again each time they are resummoned. Good weapons to use against General Knoxx are rapid-fire automatic weapons that can inflict a sustained barrage of gunfire to his head. Shots to Knoxx's head will land critical hits which interrupt the charging of his cannons and throw off his targeting, just like any other Devastator. The containers in the middle of the combat zone can provide substantial cover and can be used tactically to lure Knoxx into places where he can become temporarily stuck. With some firing angles this means that players can gain a line of sight on Knoxx's head while Knoxx's return fire does nothing more harmful than light up the far side of a container. Isolated Strategies If overwhelmed by the Devastators and Combat Medics, kill the weakest enemies first (stopping the Medics from healing Knoxx is a priority anyway), and eliminate them in an order that maximizes your on-kill buffs to wipe out Knoxx' support troops as quickly as possible. Note that killing an Aid Station Scorpio also triggers your on-kill buff skills. If playing a Soldier class character, drop a turret and duck behind cover. Knoxx should prioritize the turret, leaving enough time to heal and focus on his reinforcements. Dazing the General using a Siren or Hunter's ranged dazing skills can be a very effective addition to the fight. To a lesser degree Berserker's melee stun can be used when engaging Knoxx at close quarters. If he is staggered or dazed, his overall combat effectiveness is greatly diminished. A slightly risky but extremely effective strategy is to try staying right up close on Knoxx's front. His arm weapons have an convergence point that is a good distance back. His cannons cannot track nearby targets well and attackers are free to blast away at him with close range weapons. However, this will usually trigger him to start performing leap attacks, which you will then need to jump to avoid. If the Badass Devastator is spawned before Knoxx dies, try to position Knoxx in the middle, blocking the other Devastator's line of sight. The Devastator's rockets can deal significant damage, but with Knoxx's massive armored suit in the way, they have little chance of reaching you. Additional Badass Devastators will spawn some time after the first is killed so don't count on dodging Knoxx until the Badass is finished. Upon entering the area, players can also go directly to the left where there is a rock along the wall which offers some good cover. General Knoxx and the additional Devastators can't strike targets behind that cover, and the rock is also small enough to offer a position with which to strike back at them. Quotes *"You would've made a great soldier. It's a pity I didn't recruit you before now." *"Where the Omega failed, I will not." *"Athena must have told you a good story to take on all of the Crimson Lance. What was it?" *"Athena is a treacherous snake. Are you sure her goals are righteous?" *"This planet smells like hemorroids wrapped in bacon." *"I work for children... The admiral is five. FIVE. Goddamn nepotism." *"That doesn't even make sense to me. That's like mowing your lawn with a nuclear weapon." *"I thought you were cool and would help me get off of this planet but. You would not believe the shit I have to put up with okay. The Admiral just made me French Toast out of a sock and some freakin' gum. Mate, all bets are off, I'm gonna have to kill you now. Hehe, sorry." *"I had hoped I would not need to get my hands dirty, but so be it." *"Your training is pathetic, this will not take long." *"I have all of Steele's reports on your methods. I have the advantage." *"Tell the Admiral I hate him." (When Knoxx dies) Trivia *It's not physically possible for Knoxx to press the red & green alert buttons shown in the boss-engagement cutscene, when his hands are operating the arms. The alert buttons are supposedly in his power armor. *Knoxx frequently uses the word "mate", rather than "pal" or "buddy", a possible indication of changes in dialect from an American English origin. *The General took his assignment on Pandora into his own hands after his juvenile commander sent him a seemingly important package which contained fourteen sponges, a mix tape and some melted chocolate. *Through many of his recordings he ventures his dislike of the Crimson Lance by calling his troops "retarded". References See Also * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Knoxx's Gold * Knoxxed Out * General Knoxx-Trap * General Knoxx compilation on YouTube Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Bosses Category:Crimson Lance